


Rizumo Ficlets

by loubuggins



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuggins/pseuds/loubuggins
Summary: This will be where I post drabbles and ficlets centered around Rizumo.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Lines

The house was usually quiet but she was enjoying it. Her son was visiting his friend for the day, which meant she could afford to spare some time for herself in the peace and quiet. She sat on her brown leather couch with her legs tucked under her and her body leaning on the arm of the couch. In her hands was a manga she had been saving for a time like this when she finally had some much needed free time. As she read her story in silence she reveled in her moment alone.

“Hey, Babe!” 

Well almost alone. 

“What do you want?” She asked her husband as he came into the living room and took a seat right beside her. She tried not to sound too annoyed by his presence, but he was interrupting a good part of her manga. She reluctantly tore her gaze away from the book and glanced over at the man. 

His deep blue eyes looked back at her expectantly and sparkled with mischief. His smirk being another tell that he was up to something. “So…” he started as he swung his arm over her shoulders. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

The purple-haired girl was not amused. She looked back at him with disinterested eyes and a bored frown. “That joke wasn’t funny on our wedding night and it’s not funny now.” 

Rin’s confident act quickly deflated. “Ah come on, it’s such a good line though!” 

Izumo rolled her eyes at his whining. “You don’t have a good line.” She retorted. 

“I do too have good lines!” He quickly huffed, pulling his arm back. “Remember what I said to you on our first date?” 

There was a brief moment of silence as Izumo gave it some thought. “Your eyes are as red as my heart?” She asked in a questioning tone.

“Yeah!” Rin exclaimed. “Admit it, you totally fell for that one!” 

It was her turn to scuff. “I did not!” She bit back, this time fully turning toward him to give him her undivided attention. “That line didn’t even make sense!”

“But you kissed me!”

“No, you kissed  _ me!” _

The pair looked hotly at each other, arms crossed and brows scrunched together. 

“Well, you definitely kissed back.” Rin countered. 

Again, Izumo rolled her eyes. “Because it was a good kiss, not a good line.” She explained as if it were obvious. 

“Wait…” Rin shifted in his seat, a small smile returning to his face. “You think I’m a good kisser?” He asked hopefully. 

“That’s not what I said.”

“But it’s what you implied.” 

Izumo gave an exaggerated sigh. “Fine.” She admitted tersely. “You’re a good kisser. Happy?”

The half-demon looked ecstatic. “Very.” He replied as he sat back on the couch looking smug. 

The woman gritted her teeth and squeezed the edges of her book. “Is that why you came over here? For validation?” 

Her husband smirked at her. “Actually, I was hoping for a kiss.” 

She sent him a glare, but it didn’t dissuade him any less. She knew he wouldn’t leave her alone until he got what he wanted. So despite her better judgment, she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

Rin returned it gratefully but was surprised that it ended so soon. When he opened his eyes, she was already back to focusing on her manga. 

“Aw, man.” He whined again. 

“Now what?” Izumo barked back. 

Rin looked dejected. “Well I was just hoping since we’re...you know... _ alone _ , that we could do more than just...that.” 

Izumo regarded him with a small sense of guilt. He was giving her those puppy-dog eyes that begged and pleaded for her attention. But she really wanted to finish her manga…

“Don’t you wanna make out with the best kisser ever?” Rin teased as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Ugh.” She relented as she leaned forward again and met his puckered up lips. 

Their lips moved in sync for a moment before Rin stopped just for a second to say “See, I’ve got good lines.” 

Izumo groaned. “Shut up.” She said before slamming her lips back to his.


	2. Shopping

Trending pop music played in the background over the store loudspeaker. There weren't many people in the small-town department store, making it the ideal time to shop undisturbed. Izumo idly pushed her shopping cart in-between the clothing racks, stopping at each one to examine the selection of maturity clothing. She came upon a dark purple shirt that had caught her eye and held it up over her baby bump. 

“Hm,” she hummed to herself thoughtfully, “not bad.”

As she placed the shirt in her cart, a man came running up to her. He was dressed down like she was, her in leggings and an oversized shirt, him in sweat pants, and a plain blue tee with a band name written across it. He bounded up to her, holding something mysteriously behind his back. 

“Babe, guess what I found.” He asked her with excitement. 

Izumo looked warily at his arms hiding whatever he had behind him. “Better not be another toy.” She warned him, thinking of all the toys he had suggested they buy for their expectant baby that was entirely inappropriate for the child’s age. An infant has no business owning things like Nerf guns or 100+ piece Lego sets. 

“It’s not a toy,” he reassured her. “Close your eyes.” 

She frowned at his order. 

“Please?” He amended, looking down at her with pleading eyes. Izumo huffed in annoyance but finally relented and shut her eyes. There was a brief moment of silence as she heard him shuffle with whatever was in his hands. 

“Okay, now look!” He said cheerfully. Izumo opened her eyes to see a small piece of clothing hanging in front of her. It was a black little infant-sized onesie with the words “Daddy’s Little Princess” written in white across the front of it. Only the word “princess” was scratched out and replaced with the pink spelling of “badass.” The mother-to-be visibly cringed. 

“Okumura!” She snapped at him. “Just why?” 

Rin’s grin was stretched across his face.”Isn’t it awesome!” 

“No, it is not.” She replied hotly. “We can’t dress the baby in that.”

Rin’s smile finally faltered. “Why not?” He whined. 

“Well for starters, it’s a boy, not a girl.” She began, hugging her swollen stomach. 

“Says you.” Rin retorted, “I told you I think it’s a girl.”

Izumo rolled her blood-red eyes. “As the one who has been carrying the baby for six months, I think I’m slightly more qualified than you to predict the baby’s gender.”

“Yeah but I have demon intuition.” Rin pointed to his brain, beaming proudly. 

“That’s not a thing.” Izumo deadpanned. “But besides that, we’re not dressing the baby up in something that says badass in big, bold letters.” 

Rin folded his arms and pouted. “But she is going to be a badass.”

“ _ He _ ,” she corrected, “will be pretty great, but we’re not going to be teaching him bad language right out of the womb.”

“It’s just a word.” The man grumbled. 

“Okumura,” his wife said in a warning tone. 

“Fine.” He finally relented. “I’ll put it back, but you have to let me pick out some of their clothes.”

Izumo let out a heavy sigh. “ _ Some  _ of their clothes,” she emphasized and watched him leave to put the outfit back. 


End file.
